Tahno Alone
by ayziks
Summary: Tahno and the Wolfbats were unsavory antagonists against Korra and the Fire Ferrets in the Pro Bending games. But even they fell victim to the wrath of the Equalists and Amon. This is Tahno's multi-chapter story after being debent by Amon.
1. Chapter 1 - The Arena

**Title**: "Tahno Alone" (T)  
**Authors**: ayziks and divsalley  
**Rating**: T (innuendo, scary situation, strong negative emotions)  
**Summary**: Tahno and the Wolfbats were unsavory antagonists against Korra and the Fire Ferrets in the Pro Bending games. But even they fell victim to the wrath of the Equalists and Amon. This is Tahno's multi-chapter story after being debent by Amon.  
**Authors' notes:**Divsalley and I have enjoyed reading each other's stories since we met nearly two years ago on an Avatar fan forum. We often reviewed and edited each other's stories, and decided to actually collaborate on at least three joint stories. It's been awhile since we did it last, and decided that with our joint interest in Tahno's fate and recovery, and similar ideas about that storyline, we'd write together. Hope you all enjoy this!

**Chapter 1: The Arena**

Tahno did not know what to do next. He and his friends had just won the Team Bending championship again and were reveling in the tournament victory over the upstart Fire Ferrets. They were especially savoring their victory over the Avatar, who embarrassed them in their favorite restaurant.

But now, all hell was breaking loose around him, and they were faced with a half dozen Equalist chi blockers and their leader Amon strolling ominously across the field, having just stepped off the platform elevator.

"What's going on ref?" asked Tahno with great trepidation.

"I don't know," the ref said as he made a hasty retreat from the playing area, not wanting to be part of whatever was about to happen.

Tahno and the Wolfbats stepped backed as they considered either escaping, which appeared impossible, or fighting for their lives, at least for lives as they knew as benders. What was happening was totally outside of their experience, even as street fighters in their youth. There were better benders out there than the Wolfbats, and those who would use their bending to kill without mercy, and did, but no one prior to this who could take away the very essence of who and what they were, leaving them for essentially dead by making each and every one of them non-benders for a life of…of what?

Despite the fact that they had cheated to win, and had paid off the referees, Tahno's Wolfbats teammates were very capable and vicious fighters since they grew up on the streets of Republic City. Finally, the Wolfbats looked at each other and stood their ground.

Tahno sneered at the approaching Equalists, "All right, you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!"

Tahno bent a water whip at Amon, who effortlessly leaned out of its way. Amon moved side to side and lunged forward. The Wolfbats' earthbender ripped pieces of the playing field and hurled them at the chi blockers. Tahno swung his arms in a swirling motion downward, directing a circular arc of water at Amon, who spun to his side. The firebender shot a blast of flames at Amon, but the Equalist leader deftly weaved to the side to avoid the flames. The firebender readied another attack, but Amon closed the distance and pushed his arm to the side, gets behind him and puts him in an arm lock. The firebender yelled in fright as Amon spun him around and threw him to the ground.

Tahno bent two streams of water, and took aim at Amon. Before Tahno could attack, his wrists were caught and bound by a bolo thrown by a chi blocker. The Wolfbat earthbender stumbled backward as his wrists were caught by another bolo. Yet another chi blocker tossed a bolo at the earthbenders' legs, catching them and dropping him to the hard tiled playing field.

The Wolfbats were totally incapacitated, and amidst the terrified screams of the crowd being held hostage by dozens of Equalists and their power gloves. Amon and his chi blockers stood over the vanquished Wolfbats.

Tahno watched helplessly as Amon took away his teammates' bending. But more than pitying them, what he felt most was fear. A crippling fear that he would be next. He was roughly pulled to his knees, facing Amon, with his arms held by two chi blockers. The normally unflappable Tahno was terrified. He and his friends had been subdued in seconds.

Tahno pleaded, "Wait, _please_ don't do this! I'll give you the championship pot, I... I'll give you _everything_. Just please don't take my bending!"

He knew his fate was coming, and just for an instant wished it had been the Avatar and the Fire Ferrets who had won and were about to suffer this worse-than-death fate. He'd do anything to get out of this and so had tried to negotiate. Everyone had their price. To his surprise, this Amon did not.

Without acknowledging the attempted payoff or saying a word, Amon raised his hand above him, and to Tahno's horror, he placed his thumb against Tahno's forehead. His eyes grew wide and quivered. He could feel himself grow weaker and weaker as his water bending disappeared.

The deed was done, and Amon backed away, having finished performing the hideous act of debending on each Wolfbat. The chi blockers dragged the powerless Wolfbats to the playing field's edge and threw them over. It wasn't enough for Amon to take their bending, as he felt himself plummeting to the water below. Now he was going to drown. Maybe it was better that he did. What was life without bending?

Tahno's head swam in the interminable fall to the water below, and winced with the impact. It felt like hitting concrete. He vaguely saw two Equalists hang a large banner over the side.

He felt the coolness of the water, but as a water bender it was his element, and somehow, barely conscious, he willed himself to reach the team elevator and drag himself on to it. Where were his friends and teammates? He couldn't go back for them. He barely made it as it was.

He could vaguely hear huge explosions and watch the Chief of Police and the Avatar in some kind of battle against Amon and his followers who were destroying the Arena. But he had reached the platform. "Must rest," he thought, "Must rest". And then everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Recovery?

**Chapter 2 - The Recovery?**

Tahno woke up in the hospital. He was covered in bandages from burns from the raging inferno. Being completely covered in a mostly fire retardant uniform and soaked after his struggle to survive the fall into the pool had saved him from more severe burns.

He drifted in and out of consciousness aware of water bending healers taking care of the worst of the burns. His hair smelled of being singed.

...

_He was a star. A star athlete with women who'd be at his beck and call and people who adored him. Worshipped him, even... But then, everything was gone. A dark shadow had cast itself across his world. It morphed into many different shapes and sizes... It manifested itself into his many fears, tearing at him and making him all the more weak. But in the end, it always morphed itself into the frightening form of a masked man with his hand over Tahno's forehead... and within seconds, his world shattered. The only thing that remained was the masked man's shadow._

"Amon, no!" He screamed awake from a nightmare, sitting up ramrod straight, drenched in sweat. He was firmly in his hospital bed. This time he was wide awake, with a healer by his side.

"Tahno-san, are you all right? Were you having some kind of nightmare?" asked the healer.

"It was a nightmare." And he realized his condition. "And it still is," he said sadly.

"Yes, unfortunately it is," interjected a doctor entering his room. "We are pretty sure you have permanently lost all your water bending, Tahno."

"Please Doctor, help me get it back, it means everything to me."

"We will try," the doctor said with no hope in his voice.

Tahno felt very weak and tired every day, and underwent therapy, but through lifting weights and running treadmills, he gained some of it back. But it just wasn't the same. Occasionally in desperation he would try to bend the water in the washing bowls, or waste in his bed pan. But each and every time, he failed to cause even a slight ripple in even the smallest amount of water.

He held his clenched fists to his temples in complete frustration, "What am I going to do?"

Finally the doctor came to him and said, "Tahno, I have done everything I can for you. I've run every test, and you have passed every therapy test for a normal… um… non-bending person. And frankly, son, your Team Bending health insurance benefits have run out. I have to let you go."

"Is there any hope?" Tahno inquired.

"This is the best hospital in town, son. I suggest you ask the Shamans to pray to the spirits. I have done everything medically possible for you."

"I understand," he said dejectedly, gathered his things, and was discharged.

He was alone on the streets of Republic City. He could feel the fear in him and in the populace as he walked cautiously. But he walked home thinking, _"What can anyone take from me that hasn't been? I am a walking dead man now."_

He reached his home after dark by remaining in the shadows. The city was dark and dead itself, in contrast to the constant party atmosphere that always pervaded in this part of the city. It might as well have been a tomb.

Finally he reached his opulent home. It truly did seem like a tomb. The normally festive and full house – the rich house in the poor neighborhood - was completely empty. Debris from the pre-tournament championship party was still lying about, and had a spoiled and stale stench to it. He wondered where his housekeeper was, an employee of the Team Bending Syndicate. Perhaps she too felt his inner thought, _"Why does it even matter?"_

Then he stood riveted before the door of his Firebender friend Shaozu and looked across the hall to Ming's room. Empty. Their dirty clothes were strewn about, with various women's undergarments mixed in with them. The clothes were from the young women who were their girlfriends - or something like that - to his now fallen team mates.

"My friends..." whispered Tahno.

A million memories flooded his mind, _"My colleagues. My childhood buddies. My brothers…" _was all he could think.

Sure they were hoodlums, and at one time partners in crime. They knew no other way for far too long, but instead of being crushed by hatred and crime, the rose above the lawlessness, and were successful in Pro Bending, and had made others successful as a result. There were many shady dealings and corruption, but they were no longer muggers, con artists, and thieves.

But none of them were there now to welcome him home. It was completely deserted.

He fell to his knees, completely broken, knowing that two young men, his closest friends, his only claim to family were gone - debent and drowned - and he had been helpless to do anything to help save them. He'd always been there for them as a de facto big brother, yet utterly helpless to save them from the abomination that was Amon.

He held his head in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Tahno had never cried since he had been a child on the street years ago. All his life he was someone who caused others to cry.

And then, utterly drained from the days and weeks of the debending ordeal, and still weak from having lost his bending, he collapsed in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Big Goodbye

**Chapter 3: The Big Goodbye**

He awoke to a kiss. It was Yutu.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" rasped Tahno.

Her dark Water Tribe beauty, accentuated by a deep cut sequined dress that barely covered anything else buoyed his spirits. He remembered the times where nothing at all covered her perfectly tan skin.

Finally something constant in his life had come looking for him.

"Oh I'm OK, how about you?" she asked, and then she caught herself, knowing that was a stupid question.

Tahno took it in stride though with a joke, "Well, baby... I've been _better_."

"Tahno... we need to talk," she said gravely and bit her lip. "You know I love you and all, baby, but..umm..things are different now."

She continued, "I need a man who can support me, and I …umm… don't think you can."

"I am no less a man. I am the Pro Bending world champion," Tahno asserted.

"You _were_ the champion, Tahno. And I don't think there's ever gonna be any Pro-Bending for you or anyone else by the looks of it, honey. You know, I need _someone_ to take care of me."

"And I _haven't?"_ he snapped.

"Tahno, you were great to me, baby. But things are _different_ now. I got me someone else, baby. You were gone a long time. You didn't call, and you didn't write. I'm sorry."

"But, Yutu... You know I was in the hospital, and recovering from this… this… _injury._ Why didn't you come see me?" Tahno said in desperation to the gold digger who was his girlfriend, only seeing her for what she was right now.

"Baby, I've been busy."

He thought as he braced himself, _"I'll bet you have, Yutu. This is the 'big goodbye'."_

A non-bending Tahno meant no more money for her habits – fame, nightlife, expensive clothes, fancy food, sake, and well, substances she liked. And things you could do only do with water bending to satisfy a woman's needs. This was the woman he really truly loved, but he very clearly saw now he'd been used by her as much as anyone else in the Pro-Bending world. Tahno was yesterday's news.

"Baby, I gotta go, now. Take care of yourself," and kissed him dismissively on the cheek.

"Yeah sure, c'ya 'round," he said dejectedly, knowing if he ever saw her again, she'd never even acknowledge his existence, and she'd be on the arm of some rich crime boss.

He fell back into his bed, and drifted off again.

...

A knock on the door abruptly awakened him a few hours later. It was Butakha, the very head of the Pro-Bending Syndicate.

"Tahno, has anyone told you look like crap?" he boomed.

"Well, Butakha, you're the first. And it's not every day you get debent," Tahno replied evenly.

"Well son, that's what I am here to talk about."

_"__Here it comes,"_ Tahno thought.

"See, you were the champion. You were great in your day with your friends," the large man began.

"What friends?" Tahno snapped.

"Yeah sorry, Tahno, I know they are gone now," Butakha quipped without conviction.

"I could manage a team. I know how to win," Tahno affirmed.

"Sorry Tahno, all my friends and relatives have those managers' jobs. You know how this system works," the man explained, but there was a slight warning in his tone.

"Yeah, I do," he lamented, and thought, _"all too well..."_

"Besides, Tahno, the Arena is condemned and closed, and the Council is not going to give Amon any more reasons to threaten us by starting the spring Bending season. We could all be out of a job," Butakha explained sympathetically.

"Yeah, _me._ But not _you_, Butakha. You are too 'resourceful' to be out of job any time soon," Tahno sneered.

"No need to be nasty, Tahno. It's just _business_, y'know? You were loyal to the end, Tahno. I'd really like to help more, but here's something to tide you over until something else comes along."

It was a huge wad of yuans. Tahno was shocked.

"Doing what, Butakha? All I've ever done is fight people with my water bending. For money or revenge or for fame. Mostly at your bidding."

"I don't know Tahno. It's not my problem. I've already done more for you than I shoulda. That hospital stay and therapy and even the funeral expenses were out of my pocket, too, Tahno. You gotta be out of the house in three days. I got other people to take care of too. There's really no place for a non-bender in our bending world, Tahno. You'd never be happy, and you'd just be a target. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, thanks. C'ya 'round, Butakha," sighed Tahno.

"You and I _both_ know the truth, Tahno. So long…and good luck," Butakha said with genuine sadness.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and just sighed, and fell back on the mattress, staring at the ceiling. The echoes of dozens of parties and hundreds of conversations of shallow self centered 'fans' reverberated in his head, including those of his only two real friends, who would never speak again.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Way Back

**Chapter 4: The Way Back**

Tahno had put this off long enough. He made his way to the newly constructed memorial site for all those who'd lost their lives in the Pro-Bending Arena. When he found his friend's graves, his heart clenched. He knew it'd be painful, but coming here and actually acknowledging it somehow made it final. Irreversible.

"I'm sorry, guys. All these years of protecting each other's backs, and in our moment of greatest victory I couldn't do a thing. I wish I was here with you. I might as well be gone."

"I thought I would find you here," spoke a voice from behind him.

Tahno startled at the silent visitor beside him, "Shiro!"

"I just came to pay my respects, Tahno."

Tahno looked into the sad eyes of the famous sports commentator, and knew his feelings were genuine. He'd suffered greatly that day, too. Wounds and scars marred his gaunt face. Shiro was the only truly genuine person in a world of facades and lies.

"You made me famous, Tahno. I owe you big time."

"No less so than you helped…umm…us, Shiro. You're the best color commentator of all time. You built us up in the public's eyes."

"Well when you got something really great to promote, it makes it easy for a guy with a microphone," Shiro smiled.

"Tahno, I know these are dark days for you. You can stay at my place for as long as you need to. Gratis."

"What am I gonna do, Shiro?" sadly asking the only real friend left he trusted for advice.

The commentator stood, and thought, and then spoke, "Have you ever thought of making a dojo? You were never gonna be able to fight forever."

"You know those are all rigged and fixed and controlled," Tahno rolled his eyes.

"Maybe Amon will shake things up enough that the whole system gets a _lot_ better," encouraged Shiro.

"I dunno, Shiro. I'm a fighter, not a teacher," sighed Tahno.

"You think the old stories of Chief Toph and her difficulties with her first metal bending students were fake?"

He remembered the old history books and what a terrible beginnings the best earthbender of all time had first at teaching students, and said, "Maybe you are right, Shiro. We'll see."

"Free ads on my radio for a month if you do and I'll do the voice over's for nothing," he smiled.

"Sounds good to me Shiro."

It did appear things just might be looking up.

But there was business yet to be done against the man – no, the monster - that debent him and killed his friends.

He stood outside the Police Headquarters, smirked, and shook his head, never imagining for a single moment that he would ever willfully walk into this place on his own on purpose.

Things could not get any stranger. He took a deep breath, and walked into the Police Headquarters to the receptionist, "I need to talk to Chief Lin and Councilman Tenzin."

"Who may I say is calling?" inquired the receptionist.

"Tahno," he nearly whispered.

"Tahno who-oh! The _bending_ champion!" said the receptionist excitedly.

_"Former_ champion…" he lamented.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, man. You were great. I got to see you once."

"Great in my day."

"Maybe something will happen that will make it 'your day' again," encouraged the receptionist cheerfully.

"I doubt it but thanks anyway."

The receptionist got back to business, "Why don't you have a seat right over there, Tahno. Councilman Tenzin is meeting with Chief Lin and someone else right now. I will tell them you are here."

Tahno sat on a very hard bench, and waited. He heard footsteps and looked up. Standing at the main desk was Korra, fidgeting.

Tahno spoke, "Hey, Korra."

Korra turned and looked, shocked at his disheveled appearance of limp, greasy hair, and dark circles under his eyes, "Tahno?"

She sat next to him carefully, and spoke softly, "Listen. I know we're not exactly 'best friends,' but I'm sorry Amon took your bending."

Tahno explained, "I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent."

Tahno hardened his tone, "You gotta get him for me."

Korra nodded her agreement, with a determined look on her face hard. She heard Lin talking, and looked over to find the Chief and Tenzin walking with Hiroshi Sato.

Lin politely said, "Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know."

Hiroshi said cheerfully, "I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done."

Tenzin looked at Tahno and said, "We're ready for you now."

Tahno stood, turned to Korra, and gave her a casual salute and smiled, "See you around, Avatar."

Tahno turned and walked away, and entered the Police Chief's office. They all took a seat, and in a nervous atmosphere, Lin asked, "Well Tahno, imagine us all three together."

"Yeah, it is hard to believe, but these are tough times, Chief. Seems we're all up against something that threatens us all no matter what side of the law we're on."

Tenzin smiled, and asked gently to smooth the situation, "Thanks for coming, Tahno. I know this is very hard for you. Can you tell us all about what happened to you that night?"

Tahno spent the next hour describing everything he could remember about Amon and his henchmen, their fighting techniques, avoidance schemes, and the horror of the actual debending procedure. He tried to help them as much as he could. He didn't say anything about his therapy, his visit home, and the events with his former girlfriend and boss.

Lin leaned in from her desk, and said, "Thank you Tahno, that was disturbing but very helpful. But that's not everything we'd like to chat about today. What can you tell us about the Bending Federation and your leader Butakha? I understand he dumped you and you're on the street now. Some great friend you have there."

Tahno remembered the final actual kind words and financial help of Butakha, and stiffened, "No, Chief, I can't help you there."

"Sometimes loyalties to those who you think are your friends are not worth the price you pay to have them, Tahno," warned Tenzin.

Tenzin's words cut like a water slice, and Tahno shuddered, "If I change my mind, Councilman, you'll be the first to know."

"Good day to you then, Tahno," Tenzin bowed.

After Tahno departed, Lin sat dejectedly back in her chair, and sighed, "I thought we had him on our side for a minute, Tenzin."

Tenzin looked at Lin with sympathy, "That boy, no matter how tough he shows everyone, is in a really bad state right now. He's lost everything, more than just the bending, and the very people he thought he loved have dumped him and the people he disdained and hated are the only ones reaching out in support. He'll come around. He's a smart boy."

"Well when we have everything we need from him, will we stand by or dump him like the others?" asked Lin.

"If we do the right thing for him in return for his help, that my old friend, is what makes us the 'good guys'."

She smiled and patted his shoulder, "That's the old Tenzin I know and…and…"

Her voice caught for a moment, and despite herself, her eyes glistened.

"I know Lin, I know."


	5. Chapter 5 - A Change of Heart and Mind

Remember when Yutu ran off from Tahno for the promise of the lights and glitter. Well, that didn't go so well.

**Chapter 5: A Change of Heart and Mind**

On the edge of Butakha's enormous ornate bed, Yutu wore a sheer, shimmering, floor-length blue lingerie. It felt so soft on her, but she wasn't enjoying it like she would have before tonight. She wondered why the Pro Bending Syndicate's boss had even bothered with the expense of buying this for her, because in a few minutes, he'd want to remove it.

For many weeks, she knew everything had been leading to this, ever since he'd been putting the moves on her since before the disastrous final tournament game. The glitter and gold, the fancy meals and living were so much more than Tahno could ever provide, even as the Pro Bending Champion. The liquor he plied her with and the attraction of high living had clouded her mind. It was too much temptation for someone who had nothing all her life.

However, the inevitability of tonight kept her stone cold sober, and Butakha never saw her ignore or pour out the drinks while he kept consuming his.

She was no virgin, and hadn't been so since the first time she slept with Tahno. But everything she did with Butakha seemed so forced. This night's activities ahead, and every other form of affection with him, were an expectation, or something he was owed, not something natural between them.

Buhtakha could be heard talking on his phone from his elaborate bathroom, but he cupped the receiver in his hand and called out to her, "I'll be there in a minute, baby, I have some business to take care of."

"That's all right baby, I'm ready whenever you are," she tried to say demurely. But in fact with each moment, she was dreading the coming consummation of their night together.

Butakha got off the phone, and wearing a heavy robe, he emerged from the bathroom. In what he thought would be big, impressive opening move for the fun ahead, he dropped the robe, showing her everything, and got evil grin on his face. She was disgusted. He was older than he looked, grossly out of shape, scarred and blemished, and rather than be excited for her every time like Tahno always was, it was clear the crime boss was going to insist on her getting him ready for her. Just like everything else about him, this repelled her, and she especially didn't want to touch him in the places he would insist. It was always about him and his pleasure, despite the outwardly generous signs to her of clothes, and hairstylists, and jewelry.

But reached out to him, and she still said, "Come to me, baby!"

He sat very closely next to her and started to kiss her. His breath was horrible. Why hadn't she noticed that before when they danced or kissed before? He began to grope her, and it was uncomfortable. She tried to give back some affection, but every touch on his clammy, flabby skin was turning her stomach.

He sensed her reticence, "What's wrong, baby? C'mon - give me some of that lovely body of yours."

His kisses and caresses got much more personal and more urgent. He made her touch him in places she didn't want to.

"Stop, Butakha," she insisted.

He looked at her in disbelief, "Seriously, Yutu? We're this far, and you're going to say no to me? After all I've done for you?"

That bridled her.

She stood up, struggling away from his grip, and accused, "You've done _nothing_ for me, Butakha. All you've done is give me things, get me drunk, and _make_ me agree to do everything _you_ wanted me to do. Tonight it _stops_. It took me a long time to figure it out, but I don't want to do this, or _anything_ else with you."

"Do you realize what you're saying, Yutu?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I know you can make me disappear forever. The way I feel right now – I'd _prefer_ that happening over living, rather than spend even _one _night with you."

He snarled, "Trust me, girl, I can arrange that. You still want _Tahno_, don't you?

"He's a _better_ man than you, Butakha."

A terrible anger started to well within him, and he looked for something he could beat her with, "In case you hadn't noticed, Tahno's _nothing_ now, thanks to Amon. Besides, didn't you ditch him? He'll _never_ want you back. I'll bet he already has another girl."

The hurt of what was supposed to be an easy goodbye to Tahno caused her to cry and scream, "I know now how wrong that was. You can have _everything_ back. I don't want _anything_ from you, Butakha!"

She stripped her lingerie off, not caring what he saw, and threw it in his face, knowing he wasn't getting anything else this night from her, and she didn't want anything he'd given her before. She wanted Butakha to have no excuse to demand anything of her ever again.

Butakha thought briefly of eliminating her as a problem. But she wasn't worth it. She'd been a street rat who was Tahno's girl when the Syndicate found him and put their resources into making a star of that wild - but amazingly talented - young man. Yutu came along for the ride as Tahno's girl and was harmless. In a personal quest, he vowed to take her from Tahno to make him that much more subservient to the Syndicate. The leaders above him thought it was a brilliant move. When Tahno – their profit machine - was lost to them by being debent, she was irrelevant, other than Butakha wanting her to gratify himself for awhile, before using her up and throwing her away for the next new conquest.

It didn't matter if this brash girl turned him down. In a week there'd be someone else for him just as young and pretty and gullible - and not nearly as argumentative in his bed with enough liquor in her - beside him. Getting rid of her in his own house would cause a lot of grief to cover up, and with the fighting going on in the city, no one knew who his friends were going to be when it all settled out. She wasn't worth it.

"Street trash, you think you're something special. Well, you're _nothing_. Go back to the street. _Never_ get near me again, or you'll wish you hadn't."

"Gladly!" She grabbed the coat that was hers – not a gift from Butakha - wrapped it around her, and ran off barefoot into the night. She sobbed as she ran, and the only thing she could think of was, _"Tahno, what did I do to you?"_

She was shivering in the coat, and in the dead of the night, at a laundry, Yutu stole some warmer clothes. They were baggy and drab, not the glamorous dresses she'd had at Tahno and Buhtaka's side. But it matched the current state of her soul.

She was utterly lost and kept to the shadows. The once-familiar city was so different after the bombs had gone off, and the aeroplanes and air ships had crashed and burned in the streets. Her old neighborhoods had become a war zone. She blamed herself for being so oblivious to what was going on in her ridiculous quest for fame and fortune with the disgusting Syndicate boss. There was only one thing that would make her whole again. It was the same person who'd been in her life since the days when two lonely souls had found each other on the streets of the city as very young teens. Tahno.

She'd managed to survive for two weeks on the streets, trying to find out where Tahno was, while also avoiding the Equalists. Not knowing where Tahno was only made things worse. She had to know what was going on, to get some clue where Tahno might be. She knew Butakha had evicted him from the lavish home the Syndicate provided the Wolfbats and their girl friends. Fishing for some yuans left in her pocket, she bought the morning newspaper from a street vendor. Her eyes went wide reading the headlines. She looked across to the bay, and prayed she had enough money left for the ferry to Air Temple Island.


	6. Chapter 6 - Unexpected Hope

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Hope**

During the time of greatest terror and fighting for control of the city, Tahno lay low, but was like everyone else – a prisoner in his own city. At the height of the battle, Tahno was nearly crushed by flaming debris from crashing aeroplanes and damaged air ships that had almost turned the tide of battle in Hiroshi's and Amon's way.

And then one day he awoke at Shiro's flat, and held in his hands the newspaper headlines that made his hands shake:

**_Amon Unmasked as Blood Bending Son of Yakone – Avatar Korra debent!_**

_In a shocking revelation, Amon, the leader of the Equalists, was unmasked by Avatar Korra as Noatak, one of the bloodbending sons of Yakone, who had terrorized Republic City years ago as a crime boss. Unfortunately, the heroic Avatar lost her bending in the attempt, and has left the city on a ship bound for the Southern Water Tribe with Councilman Tenzin and her friends to consult her oldest mentor and friend Master Katara._

Tahno thought, "No! Not Korra too!"

He was further shaken by the thought that he wasn't gleeful that the Avatar had been debent just like him. He was truly a different person. He, like the whole world, started to hold his breath that the Avatar could be restored. For the first time, actually did not think of himself.

For the next few days he was consumed by his anger and rage at Amon. The man was a liar and a fraud. Someone who **_used_** the people's legitimate concerns and warped them into something so sinister. He wished more than anything to get his bending back so he could find the evil waterbender and punish him himself for subjecting him among so many other people to this fate.

**...**

A few weeks later he stood in jubilation with the whole at the headlines:

**_Avatar Korra is Restored - Heals Former Chief Lin Bei Fong!_**

_In the most bizzare and unprecendented turn of events, Avatar Korra, it has been claimed, is now restored and has recently healed former Chief of Police Lin Bei Fong. The Avatar is on her way back to Republic City along with Councilman Tenzin and her friends. Rumors are also rife that she and the Captain of the Fire Ferrets are now officially a couple. For more information, please tune in to Shiro Shinobi's radio broadcast scheduled to air in two days._

"Well, well, well, Korra... Looks like you hit the jackpot!" he chuckled, but sobered up immediately. He was **_going_** to listen to what she had to say.

**...**

He listened intently to the radio address by Avatar Korra that night that Shiro was emceeing.

Shiro began the program by praising her, "Avatar Korra, I speak for the whole world in expressing our happiness at your victory over the fraud Amon."

Shiro spent a lot of time asking Korra about her terrible experiences over the past weeks in the final battle with Amon and her debending, her time at the South Pole, and then asked her what she planned to do next.

"Now, I have to spend my time searching for the fugitive Amon, and seeing that Amon's intent of equality between benders and non benders is achieved," she asserted.

Shiro was a little taken aback, which Korra noted, but she quickly explained, "I am everyone's Avatar, not just the bender's Avatar. I learned that from the people themselves."

That was a good place to end, and they were out of time for the interview anyway.

Shiro closed by saying, "Well Korra, we thank you for your time, but we know it's time for…"

Korra interrupted, "I have something else to say, Shiro."

"Go on."

"You are aware that Avatar Aang himself restored me by bending the energy within me while I was in a spirit journey."

"For which we are forever grateful to our former Avatar, and that he can reach across the void to continue to help us and you," reflected Shiro.

That bristled her a bit that the legendary Aang - even in death - still cast a shadow over her own role as the next Avatar, but she continued, "He gave me the ability to do the same thing, and I restored Chief Bei Fong's bending."

"We all rejoice in that, Avatar Korra."

"That is an ability I retain now, Shiro. It was not just one time."

"What are you telling us, Avatar Korra?"

"That in three days time at Air Temple Island, anyone who has been debent by Amon I will restore their bending."

Shiro sat in stunned silence, along with the millions of listeners worldwide.

"But that could be thousands, Korra."

"I know, Shiro. Do I look like I'm in a hurry go anywhere?" she teased.

While Korra gave out all the information on how to go about being restored, Tahno thought confidently, _"I'm going to be in that line." _

**...**

While Tahno arrived by ferry early on the day the restorations would begin, there were hundreds in line around him. He could see that the first in line to be restored were the White Lotus guards and metal bending police officers that had served and sacrificed so much.

It was near the end of the day that it was Tahno's turn to be restored, and as he stepped forward, Korra realized who was in line next, and stepped back defensively.

"Tahno! What are _you_ doing in my line?" she snapped, despite her compassionate words to him in the Police Headquarters.

The sting of the tournament defeat was still in her mind, despite knowing what had happened to Tahno, and the kinder moment at Police Headquarters was over. She tried to think thoughts of forgiveness and compassion, but it just wasn't coming for Tahno. She detested him and all he represented of corruption, greed, overconfidence and the wicked pro bending machine. Not to mention that he didn't give Tenzin any information on the Pro Bending Syndicate when he had the chance.

"I have come to be restored, Avatar Korra," he said humbly.

"Why should I restore you? You cheated. You are on the 'take'; you give and receive bribes and threats," she accused.

The Air Acolytes, White Lotus, and others around them were getting uncomfortable.

Tahno looked at Korra with indignation, "Who else have you grilled like this, Avatar Korra? Are you my judge, jury, and executioner? I might as well be dead, Korra, for what it has cost me."

Korra ignored his protest and kept accusing him, "Rich living and a lot of floozy fan girls in your insatiable desire for…"

Tahno interrupted a still angry Korra, "I lost my partners; the only true friends I ever had growing up penniless in the streets of Republic City. They drowned in the waters of the pro bending arena at the hands of Amon and his thugs. And my girl left me for a rich syndicate boss."

"Oh," Korra was taken aback.

Her hard eyes, contemptuous words, and negative attitude toward Tahno softened, "But what have you gained from this, Tahno?"

Tahno explained, "I have learned that my way of life was wrong, and it victimized both me and others. I am very sorry for everything I did to so many people, especially you and your friends, Avatar Korra. I beg you to restore my bending, that I may do good things with it now."

"But if I do - will you relapse to your old ways, Tahno? Then what?"

"Then I will come to you and you can take my water bending away again," he said quietly looking her squarely in the eyes.

Korra could absolutely not believe what he just said, swallowed hard, but answered, "All right, Tahno, I will take your word for it."

Like so many others, he knelt before her, gazed into her blue eyes, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. She placed her hands on Tahno's heart and his forehead. For a moment, he flinched.

Korra was sensitive to this reaction, having felt it from so many others, "Are you OK, Tahno?"

"Yes, it's just…just that Amon did the same thing just before…before…" fretted Tahno.

"Believe me Tahno, I know," admitted Korra.

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry."

"No need to be," she sighed.

He opened his eyes for a moment, and observed, "Ya know, Korra, that's gonna make a big difference."

"What's that, Tahno?"

"That you suffered the same fate, Korra. For awhile you lost it all, just like us. Air bending or not – you felt helpless and useless. You said you are the people's Avatar. You have no idea how much that is true, and how being as powerless as the rest of us is going to make everyone respect and admire you more. More than Avatar Aang."

"I...I never thought of that. Thank you, Tahno."

"No charge Korra," he grinned.

With the tender moment over, Korra teased, "So, Tahno, you wanna talk all day or get your bending back?"

"You really have to ask?" he smiled, and they actually laughed together.

She returned to her restoration position and placed her hands on his forehead and heart again. Instead of the terrible draining feeling he had with Amon, Tahno felt a surge of power. It was the return of a very familiar feeling. After the restoration was complete, he stood, stretched his arms, and drew water from a nearby rain barrel, making a circular arc of water. He smiled at the return of the simple, familiar movement.

While he played with the stream of water, he bowed his thanks to Korra and grinned, "Thanks Avatar. Any chance you want a rematch of that tie breaker?"

"Come back when I'm not so busy, Tahno, and we'll spar. I need some lessons in city style water bending," she chuckled.

"You got yourself a deal, Korra."

He bowed, turned and left. On the way down the stairs to the ferry dock, he encountered Tenzin, bowed, and spoke, "Hello, Councilman Tenzin."

Tenzin was a bit startled to see Tahno on the Island, water bending again, and making water balls and ice crystals as he went. Tenzin vowed to have to chat with Korra about better judgment in who to restore, until Tahno spoke again, "Councilman Tenzin, could I talk to you and the Chief about Butakha and what's really going on in the Bending Federation?"

"I would be most interested in hearing more about that," smiled Tenzin, "Can you be at my office at 9 am in the morning tomorrow?"

Tahno agreed, and they parted.

**...**

Feeling good about his business concluded with Councilman Tenzin, he progressed further down the stairway to the dock, but stopped in his tracks. He recognized a young woman sitting on a passenger waiting bench, and yet he didn't recognize her. She was the last person he expected to see here. It was Yutu, but Yutu in a way he'd never seen her since they'd met as young teens. Her hair was unkempt; she had no makeup or jewelry, and was dressed like any ordinary Republic City working female. She looked like she'd not slept well in days. He resisted an urge to run and hug her. His heart was extremely guarded, because she had ended their relationship, and despite his change in heart, that conversation hurt deeper than anything he had ever experienced. But he was curious enough to talk to her one more time.

He stood before her but didn't reach out. She looked up at him, tried a weak smile, but cast her eyes down as she almost whispered, "Hi Tahno."

"How's it going, Yutu?" he said emotionlessly.

"I'd like to say 'it's going great Tahno' but I'd just be lying to you again," she confessed.

She seemed somewhat contrite but he was still frank in his reply, "He threw you out, didn't he?"

"I left him. Before anything happened. I wouldn't let him touch me. I am not lying about that."

"Oh? And he let you live?" Tahno cocked an eyebrow.

"If you call this living. He isn't you."

He couldn't hold back the hurt and blurted, "The 'me' I was as Champion; or the 'me' I was when you left me?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and admitted, "The 'you' that is inside you whether you have any bending in you or not ever again. That's the 'you' I want to be next to again. Even if it means being dressed in rags for the rest of our lives like when we were both 13. I don't care, as long as I am back with you."

His heart melted and he hugged her as she cried uncontrollably, and gripped him like she'd been separated from him for a lifetime. The past few weeks without each other sure felt that way to both of them.

Her tears flowed as she confessed, "Oh dear spirits, Tahno, I'm very sorry. I was so misled. I hurt you terribly. I'm not going to hurt you ever again."

"I know, Yutu, I know," they boarded the ferry arm-in-arm and never let go. Fellow travelers smiled at the cute couple gently kissing in the back corner of the ferry.


	7. Chapter 7 - Epilogue

**Tahno Alone Epilogue**

When she was done for the day, Mako walked her back to their secluded little spot on the Island. He knew she was tired, and that it would do her some good just to relax for a little bit, so he let her lean back against him as he gently massaged her shoulders.

"Are you sure you weren't secretly working as a masseur somewhere in the City?" she joked.

"No... Just gifted, I guess," he chuckled.

"That you are!" she concurred with a smile, and closed her eyes to absorb the full effect of his efforts.

"Mind if I ask you something?" he asked warily.

She simply hummed in reply, not opening her eyes.

"Are you sure Tahno isn't gonna go back to his old ways?" he questioned.

"I honestly don't know," Korra sighed. "But for certain, no one deserves to live like that. And he did seem different," she added as she felt Mako nod slightly.

"Besides, I can whip his sorry butt into shape any time if it ever happens," she declared confidently, which made him laugh.

She joined his laughter almost immediately, silently hoping she'd never have to do such a thing.

...

In all the years that followed, Korra never had to take Tahno up on his offer.

Never in the history of Republic City had one simple water bender had so much to do with the clean up and reform of not only the Team Bending sport, but in helping Korra and the Council in restoring the metroplex to a city nearly free of crime and fear.

One day, decades later, under a rainy, dreary sky, a silver-haired Avatar Korra stood with Tahno's still-elegant widow Yutu, their children, and a vast multitude of mourners at his memorial site, including Mako and their own children. Tahno's memorial was fittingly nestled between his two childhood friends. Korra said emotionally, "We are here today to honor the many accomplishments and reforms to this great City by my friend: Councilman Tahno."


End file.
